Life Happens Fast
by GrangerRanger
Summary: Hermione's life moves fast after she marries Ron.  I'm horrible at summaries, so please just read and review.  REVIEWS are very important.  Also, this is just a bit AU, as the deaths in DH are not upheld.  Most follows the cannon.  Sexually Explicit.
1. Chapter 1

(All in Hermione's memory)

Her life had been blissfully beautiful since graduation. The war had changed things, and everyone had a new lease on life. Harry had proposed marriage to Ginny Weasley, and upon completion of her final year, they were to be married. Likewise, Ron had proposed to Hermione after the war. Hermione was godsmacked, as she and Ron had only recently realized their feelings for one another. Ron justified the engagement by claiming that they had known each other for nearly 8 years, and he was through denying his love for her. On a whim, in a moment of passion, she had said 'yes.'

They married at the end of August, just before Ginny had to return to Hogwarts one last time. It was definitely a whirlwind wedding, but Hermione wanted to wed before Ron and Harry began auror training, and she started at the ministry. It was a simple and beautiful wedding, and even Ron was teary at the alter, although no one other than the minister and Hermione had seen it. Hermione would never tell anyone that Ron had cried at their wedding. It was her own private memory that reminded her of the kind of man she married.

The honeymoon had been something akin to a disaster and a delight all at once. They were only 18 years old, and had only recently engaged in kissing. In fact, they had spent their wedding night with their backs to one another, nervously anticipating the other making a move. Neither made a move, and so they fell asleep with nervous stomachs and flushing cheeks, he in his flannel pajamas, and she in her knee length, blue satin gown. The next day, they had explored the beautiful beaches that Greece had to offer. They were quiet, nervous, embarrassed, and above all else…still virgins. The two ate dinner and enjoyed talking about their upcoming careers, Harry and Ginny's wedding, and the Granger's return from Austrailia.

That night, after dinner, they again crawled into the king sized bed, pulling the covers up to their chins, staring at the ceiling, breathing quietly, and not daring to move. Each, in their own minds, had been thinking how ridiculous this all was. Ron and Hermione both were thinking about it, imagining it, lusting for it, but utterly terrified that IT wouldn't live up to expectations. Finally, Hermione took a deep, distracting breath and spoke.

"This is ridiculous. Here we are, on our honeymoon, acting as if we're still just friends on a holiday. You've decided that it was a mistake to marry me, haven't you? You don't desire me in that way?"

Ron flushed at her bluntness, and pained at her words. He heard the shame in her voice, and felt bad for not being a better husband.

"Don't think that." Ron stated. "I love you, you're beautiful. Of course I want you in that way…it's just…well I…"

Hermione had turned on her side to look at Ron, who was still staring at the ceiling. Her brow furrowed, and she cautiously stretched her arm out, placing her hand on Ron's chest.

"I'm nervous too. So, let's just kiss, and if something else happens, it does, if it doesn't, it will eventually."

Ron gently took Hermione's hand as he rolled over to face her. His blue eyes focused on her face, searching for some look of frustration or resentment in her deep brown eyes. He saw only love, and so, he moved in and kissed his wife. She returned his kiss with equal love and tenderness as she grazed his cheek with her hand. Up to this moment, Ron had been reserved with his own hand movements, but now he allowed his hand to trail tenderly up and down her back, drawing her even closer to him. Their kisses slowly developed into petting, and then Ron was kissing Hermione's neck. The heat between them was undeniable and increasing by the moment. At the same moment, another thing was growing between them, and the two young lovers stopped abruptly before blushing.

"I told you I thought of you in that way." Ron said, leaning in to kiss Hermione's neck.

To Ron's surprise, Hermione pushed him away, looking at him for a moment, her eyes twinkling slightly. She smiled nervously before reaching underneath the blanket and then pulling her gown up over her head. Ron also removed his shirt, and the two of them resumed kissing. It wasn't awkward, it just was, and without thinking, Ron rolled over and clumsily straddled Hermione, never removing his lips from her skin. Hermione gasped slightly as the weight of Ron's body pressed a little upon her. Hermione made a decision at that moment not to initiate anything else, to allow Ron to be the man that she knew he could be.

Slowly and attentively, Ron began to focus on Hermione's breasts. In his head, there was no such person with a more perfect body than his wife. Hermione contentedly sighed and moaned a little as Ron took one of her breasts in his mouth, all the while, one of his hands was playing with the waistband of her knickers, tickling her hip ever so slightly. Without thinking, Hermione's hands had found their way to the waistband of his pajama bottoms, pulling anxiously at them. For a moment, Ron hesitated, stopping his ministrations, and smiled down at his wife. He pulled at his bottoms and eventually kicked them off. Hermione's eyes widened at the feel of Ron's erection between her legs. She was surprised that he had not been wearing boxers. At this moment, the only thing preventing any real sexual contact were her cotton knickers.

Ron and Hermione continued kissing, and Hermione's nerves were building. She was confused by the two separate messages she was receiving. The first message was that from her body, the one that told her how good and right everything was feeling…the one that begged for more. However, a more dominating feeling was emanating from her head, the one that was terrified of how it might feel, of how she might be, of whether or not she would please her husband. Hermione's body was quite ready, but still, she tensed. Ron felt her tense and stopped.

"We don't have to Hermione. We can wait. I can just go take a cold shower. I want you to be comfortable."

"I want to Ron…really I do. We're married, and it's what newlyweds do. I just…I'm nervous. And, to be honest, I don't think waiting will make a difference. Just tell me before you do something. Now just let me…" Hermione stopped talking and after a few seconds, Ron felt something beyond arousing, something sensual, something provocative. He was now covering her body with his own, and there were no barriers between them. She had removed her knickers, and it was flesh on flesh.

"Can I see you?" Hermione asked. Ron looked down at her with shock.

"Only if I can see you." He replied. He felt his erection throb at the thought of seeing his wife naked, for the first time, knowing before he saw her that she had a beautiful body.

They again lay side by side before throwing the blanket off their bodies, which were glistening slightly with sweat. Ron sat up first, turning to look down at his wife's naked form. She was as he imagined her to be, gorgeous. Her breasts, which he now fully took in were the perfect shape and size to fit in his hands. He noticed her nipples were erect and tweaked. He wanted to feel them again, hold them in his mouth, but he didn't. He allowed his eyes to roam downwards, over her flat stomach and the tiny naval that dipped inward only slightly. Her taught body was flawless, save a small scar on her left side, a memento from the 5th year ministry incident. His eyes then rested on the small, dainty patch of hair between her legs. She blushed, when she saw where her husband's eyes were focused. He smiled as he took in the way her thighs joined with her womanly area, and yet, up to this moment she had been untouched by anyone. He marveled at this, knowing how rare it was in this day in age that two young newlyweds could share their first time with each other. He ached to discover her more intimately, but forced himself to look her in the eye again.

"Hermione…you are more beautiful in real life than you are in my dreams. You have no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. You are gorgeous, beyond anyone in a magazine." The moment he said it, he regretted it.

"A magazine? You've looked at women in magazines? Well, tell me this Ronald, do the women in magical magazines move, because I imagine that would make it far more entertaining?!" Hermione reached down and pulled the covers over her.

"Baby…I love you, it's a compliment. It's not like I have a collection or anything, it's just that Fred and George showed me one when I started dating Lavender, so I'd know…you know…so I'd know what to do. I never needed it though, and I never saw the magazine again. Please don't be mad at me." Ron pulled at her, and she softened.

"I feel so naïve and embarrassed…I've never seen…It's just that I thought we were on the same level, but you've seen a naked woman, and I've never seen a naked man." Hermione said, her voice shaking nervously.

"Well you're going to tonight wife." Ron said playfully, and pulled her up. "Whenever you're ready, I'm all yours." He lay back proudly, awaiting her roaming eyes.

Hermione giggled a little, before throwing the blanket off of her and sitting up. She stared strait ahead for a moment while gathering herself. Hermione took a deep breath and turned towards Ron. She first saw his smiling face, and noticed his hands folded behind his head. She smiled to herself, pondering why men were always so proud of themselves. Her eyes then roamed over his chest, and she was shocked at how toned his body was. How had she not noticed this before? How had she not realized that Ron was not a skinny boy anymore, but a man who worked hard at sports, and had always been extremely physical. She fought the urge to run her hand over his bare chest. This was about looking, not touching, and she quickly realized that she was turned on by this look, don't touch thing. Her eyes continued downward, as she rested them on his naval and the dark red hair that gathered around it. She noticed that his abs were as equally toned as his upper body, and she so desired to kiss every inch of them. Again, she focused on the naval area, following the trail of auburn to his manhood. She would have liked to have told him how beautiful it was, but it wasn't. It wasn't vulgar or ugly, it was just manly. She noticed how veins were popped out along the shaft, and she wanted to touch them, thinking that they must be causing some pain. She noticed how large he was, that he was, by her guess 8 or more inches long, and his girth was equally impressive. She tensed for a moment again, wandering how he would fit, but relaxed again remember that this was her husband, the love of her life, who would not hurt her. She was a little surprised at how thick his hair was down there, and furthermore how thick it was on his thighs. His thighs that seemed so strong and developed. She had an overwhelming urge to kiss every inch of the inside of his thigh, teasing him as she licked the crease where his thigh met his hip.

Quietly she lay back down on the bed, releasing a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She smiled brightly, thinking of her husband, thinking that this was the night that they were no longer to be Ron and Hermione, but husband and wife, joined to one being. She had barely processed her feelings of seeing her naked husband, before he was on top of her, kissing her, and she could sense he was smiling. She smiled back. "I love you Hermione." Ron whispered. "I've always loved you, and I want you. Please, tell me now if you're not ready, because I don't know that I'll be able to stop." Ron continued kissing his wife, straddling her, his member aching with need. He allowed his tongue to trail over her breasts, his hands moving along her thighs, and then…very subtly, over her femaleness. He felt her shutter underneath him, and he continued his ministrations, hoping she wasn't going to stop him.

Hermione lay there, with her husband on top of her, nervously awaiting the moment when he would be inside of her. Part of her wanted the foreplay to never end, and part of her wanted to move onto the main event, and get it out of the way. All the talk, all the nerves, and much like her first kiss, she just wanted it to be over, so she could move past shock and onto the actual thrill of it. Her mind lingered for a moment on Viktor, remembering how much she had enjoyed snogging, after the initial first kiss. Hermione shook it off, her thoughts returning to her husband, whose need was pressing anxiously against her entrance. Her eyes caught Ron's for a moment, as he looked into her very soul. "I'm going to now." He said, as his eyes remained locked with his wife's. Hermione nodded.

Very slowly, Ron pushed his aching erection into Hermione's virginal center. He remained focused on Hermione's eyes, which widened as he pushed in a little further. He felt a tinge of guilt as she winced, and stopped, but Hermione whispered to him, "It's okay, I'm okay." And he continued his movement into her. He felt as if he was dying and being born all at once. It was killing him to have to go so slow, when all he wanted was her tightness and the friction between them to bring him to ecstasy, and yet, he had never in his life felt anything so physically wonderful…the way she gripped him was almost enough to make him cry. He then noticed, as he was all the way inside her, that she was crying…only slightly, but she was…and he almost lost his erection. It wasn't supposed to be like this…he wasn't supposed to be so wrapped up in emotion. This was what man and wife did together, and they were both supposed to have pleasure…not man receiving pleasure and woman receiving pain. He waited again, buried inside his wife.

Hermione had felt something give, something tear, as he had filled her with his manhood, and she could no longer hold back the tears that had threatened throughout his entrance to her. She took a deep breath, before blinking away the last of her tears. She took Ron's face in her hands and kissed him. "Make love to me Ronald." Ron leaned down and kissed her back, covering her mouth with his own as he began to move his hips slowly. Hermione's breathing was heavy and uneven, and his breathing had increased. He felt the need to go faster, as the pressure within him was building. He resisted, willing himself to go slow and steady his pace. However, he was taken aback, when Hermione grabbed his bum, and pulled him deeper into her. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment and searched her eyes. "Faster." Hermione whispered between her unsteady breathing. Ron did not ask again, and he quickened his pace, happy to have her desiring it. He did notice that Hermione herself had not yet taken any initiative to move her hips, and the pang of guilt returned. He wanted her to be active in their love making, wanted her to cum for him, but realized that sex in real life was not like it was in the cinema…a muggle thing, which Hermione had introduced him to…no, sex was something to be practiced and perfected, and women needed different things to help them achieve their peaks.

Hermione lay there on the bed as her husband was pumping in and out of her more quickly. It was no longer painful, but it was not quite at the pleasure level which she had imagined it would be. It was still foreign to her, indeed, her husband inside her was a bit foreign to her. There would be other times she thought to herself, and she did very much enjoy the intimacy that she was sharing with her husband, the fact that at the moment they were one being, the fact that her body could give her husband such immense pleasure. It was enough to satisfy her. She would experiment with him later, and her lips crept up into a smile as she began to think of ways her husband might help her achieve such happiness. It was at that moment, that a shutter of pleasure overcame her, and she realized that while Ronald was pumping away, his hand was stroking a particularly sensitive area of her femaleness. She was not stupid, and she knew what he was rubbing, but somehow, she hadn't thought that Ron would know to rub it. A moan escaped her lips, and her hips twitched slightly. Sweat was pouring down Ron's face and chest, and he was mumbling words of passion, while he tried to bring himself to release. "You're so tight…I'm not going to…awww…you want it harder do you?" Ron was working harder and harder, pounding into her furiously, and forgetting her earlier tears. He steadied himself with one hand, and removed the other hand from Hermione's clit, wanting to again play with her breasts, which were bouncing furiously with each of Ron's thrusts. And then, with a loud grunt and a deep thrust, she felt his warmth spill into her, filling her aching core. He thrust into her a few more times, before he was spent, and collapsed on top of her, his sweat combining with hers.

She breathed in deeply, taking in his scent, realizing it was a sweet combination of her sweat and his, mixed in with his natural muskiness. It turned her on, and she felt warmth fill her. She loved being with Ron, and although she didn't cum…the feeling of him inside her, the look on his face as she brought him to pleasure…it was enough. For that moment, the moment the young married couple lost their virginity to one another, it was enough. She felt him pull out of her and roll to her side, pulling her close to him, spooning her, and fondling her breasts a little, as they lay naked and spent. They had created a bond that night…a bond that nobody could destroy…a bond that would carry on to the edge of time.

Ron and Hermione had made love many more times on their honeymoon, each time getting better, and each day denying that the honeymoon would come to an end. Ron was pleased with the fact that Hermione had become a more active lover, that she had initiated sex just as often Ron had, that she had been willing to explore new positions, and that after a fair amount of effort Hermione had climaxed. Ron was learning what he needed to do bring her to orgasm, and though it did not happen every time, it was happening more frequently.

The two of them bask in the glow of their honeymoon, two young lovers, refusing to acknowledge the sadness waiting to envelop them upon their return. Ron would leave with Harry for auror training, and Hermione would be alone, in their small flat, coming and going to and from the ministry. It would be a difficult first year, once their blissful honeymoon ended. Then again, it was part of the reason for their hasty marriage. They had not wanted to part with only a promise. The two of them required commitment, to know that someone loved them, waited for them, wanted them.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hermione's present)

Two months had passed since Hermione wed Ron and became Mrs. Granger-Weasley. Two months since they had honeymooned in Greece. One month had passed since Ron had left with Harry for auror training in an undisclosed location. Hermione worried daily for her husband and her friend to the point of sickness. She had not Ginny to confide in, and the rest of the Weasley's had joined Charlie in Romania for a small holiday. She was alone, and his letters were not enough to keep her from her worries. She wondered if Ginny felt the same way.

She had called in sick to the ministry for two days, barely getting out of her bed. She hadn't thought that a cold bed would leave her in so much depression, but it did just that. She cried as she took in his scent from his pillow, the pillow she had refused to wash. She grieved for him as if he had passed away. It was far more difficult than she thought to be the wife at home. However, the next day she forced herself out of her bed to go to Diagon Alley. She had to pick up some potions ingredients for a research project she had been working on for the ministry.

As she stepped into the streets of Diagon Alley, she felt nauseated. There was a foul stench in the air, and the memory of Fred and George's dungbombs was brought to mind. She then remembered their shop was closed for a holiday, so it wasn't that. She gripped her stomach, and covered her mouth to avoid vomiting. She swayed in the street, trying to find a place to have a seat. She realized that there was a smoke coming from down the street. Madam Rosmerta was brewing a fresh batch of butter beer. It had a putred smell before it was properly completed. She finally took a seat, and put head between her knees. Her head was swimming, and she had to get away from the stench. She stumbled back through the alleyway back through and into the Leaky Cauldron, where she collapsed. Her focus was blurred and she seemed to be fading. Her focus was pulled towards a familiar face stooping towards her and then she went black.

Hermione woke up and her eyes searched her surroundings for anything familiar. She knew right away that she was in St. Mungo's, and took note of the sleeping person in the corner. It was Professor McGonagall, though what she was doing there was beyond her. "Professor." Hermione called weakly. Hermione hadn't seen her Professor since graduation, five months ago, and was hit with a pang of guilt that she hadn't invited her professor to her nuptials. "Professor?" Hermione cried a little louder, and to her surprise, McGonagall stirred and opened her eyes. The older lady got out of her chair and made her way to Hermione's bedside.

"Miss Granger, so nice to see you again, though I had wished it would be under different circumstances."

"It's Granger-Weasley now Professor." Hermione corrected, pointing to her ring with a goofy smile.

"Ah yes, I believe I read it in the paper. Congratulations. Where is Mr. Weasley? Come to think of it, where is everyone that should be here?"

"Well Ron and Harry are at auror training, the Weasley's are on holiday to Romania, and my parents…well, they are readjusting to life as Mr. and Mrs. Granger, still trying to process everything."

"Oh…well, in that case, I shall send an owl to Miss Weasley, as she is your only family in the area. Someone should be with you." McGonagall quickly flicked her wand, producing a quill and parchment, and with a quick scratch had composed a note to Ginny and sent it out with hospital owl.

"Thanks Professor. It's been rather lonely with Ron gone…and everyone else. I must admit, I've been a bit depressed…I know, I know…that's so muggle of me, but I can't help it. I've only just married, and now my husband is away doing God knows what for who knows how long. It's nice to see a familiar face. By the way…how long will I be here and what exactly happened to me?"

"Oh…well, Miss Gran…Mrs. Granger-Weasley…"  
"Please, it's Hermione."

"Oh yes…of course, but only if I'm Minerva. Anyway, I don't exactly know what happened, I just know you returned from Diagon Alley and collapsed in the Leaky Cauldron. I had just finished meeting with a potential new faculty member. In any case, you passed out, and I brought you here. The healer hasn't been in yet, but he should be doing rounds shortly." Hermione felt ill again, and withheld the need to vomit.

"Hermione…oh my God…how are you, what happened, are you okay, it's so good to see you!" Ginny burst through the door, hugging her sister-in-laws neck.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you. What do you hear from Harry? How are classes going? Is everyone fussing over your ring?" Hermione was crying, but not because of depression, but because of happiness. It felt good to see Ginny, to see McGonagall…she really had been lonely.

Ginny scooted onto the bed with Hermione, holding her hand and catching up on everything they had missed with each other since the wedding. McGonagall kept to the corner, grading transfiguration papers and smiling every so often. She felt compelled to stay with the girls, though she had no familial connection with either. It seemed wrong for them to not have someone, and she knew Molly would have wanted it that way. She took a short break to write some more notices, informing the Weasley's of Hermione's situation, though she did not know how to contact Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter. She wrote a note to Ronald Weasley and gave it to a large spotted owl. "Find Ronald Weasley and deliver this to him, if you can." She hoped that the bird would make it to wherever he was.

Ginny was brushing out Hermione's unkempt hair when the healer walked in. All three women looked to him with anticipation. "Mrs. Granger-Weasley, how are you feeling this afternoon? Better I hope? We've given you fluids, as you were a bit dehydrated when you were brought to us. Oh, I'm sorry…I'm Healer Hopkins, and I admitted you."

"Yes, nice to meet you Healer Hopkins. Now, when can I leave? I promise I'll drink more fluids. I had no idea that dehydration could cause a person to pass out."

"Um…Mrs. Granger-Weasley, it can cause you to pass out, but more than that, have you been sick recently? Vomiting perhaps? It would certainly explain the dehydration."

Ginny looked at Hermione with concern, and gripped her sister-in-law's hand tightly. "Yeah…I've been a little sick, but I've just been depressed. My husband's away, and we're newlyweds you see.

"Yes…well, that would explain the other thing."

"Other thing?" Ginny chimed in.

"May I have a moment with Mrs. Granger-Weasley?" Hopkins asked.

"It's okay Healer, she's family, and Minerva's like a mother to me."

"Okay, very well then. Mrs. Granger-Weasley…you're pregnant."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears and she dropped her head into her hands. "Not now…this can't be happening now." Ginny and Minerva exchanged worried looks before approaching Hermione. Ginny was the first to speak.

"You're going to have a baby Hermione. It's good news. Why are you crying? Ron will be so happy…and don't you know it's lucky to get pregnant on your honeymoon?" Ginny pushed Hermione's bushy hair out of her face before tilting her chin forward. "Mum and Dad will be so pleased."

"You'll be a wonderful mother Hermione." McGonagall chimed in.

"No…you don't understand. Ron's going to be in training for the rest of the year, and I've only just started my job at the ministry, which we need to maintain our flat, since a trainee is paid close to nothing. I'm alone in this. I can't go through this pregnancy alone. I'll be lucky if Ron gets a break for Christmas, and what am I to say to him? By the way…I'm pregnant, and even though we only had a month as a proper couple, it'll be enough to see us through the 18 years in which we'll never have another moment alone." Hermione cried harder.

"Oh Hermione…it'll be okay, I promise. I know my brother, and he's going to be thrilled. Can you honestly tell me that you aren't just a little happy that there's a little part of my brother that he left with you when he left?" Ginny scrunched her nose up, beaming at Hermione.

Hermione placed her hand on her still flat stomach, and smiled a little. "I guess I am a little happy, just a little shocked though. I mean there was only the one time that we didn't use a contraceptive. I mean, it was our first…you know what? Nevermind. I'm just a bit everywhere right now. I don't really know what to think, but I just want to get home."

"Well Hermione, I think I can spare Miss Weasley here for a bit, if you'd like her to stay with you until the rest of your family returns." McGonagall stated. "Of course, Miss Weasley, I don't expect this will effect your studies eh? I'll open the floo connection between my office and Hermione's. Will that be sufficient? Now, that it's settled, I'm going to go retrieve that healer to see that we can get you out of here." And with that, McGonagall left.

Ginny put an arm around Hermione and gave her a hug, "It'll be alright, you'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed since Hermione had received the news of her pregnancy. She hadn't heard from Ron. In fact, she had not heard from any of the Weasley's, but Ginny assured her that it was probably just a mail issue, that the owl likely had difficulty finding Charlie's home in Romania. It had been nice to have Ginny around. Ginny had been wonderful. She was always home before Hermione was, and usually had dinner on the table. Dinner had become very important, as it was the only meal Hermione was able to keep down. She had given into the morning sickness once she knew what it was, though it lasted the better part of her day, so she usually didn't eat much lunch. Ginny got onto her about only eating one meal a day, but gave up when Hermione agreed to take extra vitamins with dinner, and eat a second meal before she went to sleep in the evening.

Hermione was beyond exhausted from her work at the ministry, and the morning sickness, but she was pulling through. She hadn't told anyone, and didn't see a reason in doing so, since she wasn't showing just yet. It had quite astounded her that magic folk had not yet found a way to combat morning sickness. She wished Molly had been here with her. Molly surely hadn't done this 6 times without something to help. There would be a root or a potion or something that would at least lessen the sickness, or confine it to the morning.

"Oh…for God's sake…not again." Hermione said, bolting upright from her bed and rushing to her bathroom. Another morning, and another meeting with her friendly foe…the toilet. Ginny had bought her a dainty pillow for the foot of the toilet that she could kneel on. She had nothing left inside her, and yet she sat there, on the floor, emptying her stomach, sweating bullets, white as sheet, and crying a bit. She was 3 months pregnant, and expected the morning sickness to stop any day now…but it didn't seem to be stopping.

"Hermione? 'Mione, are you in there?" Ginny was knocking on the door, and the creak coming from door told Hermione that she wasn't waiting for an answer. "Here, let me help you." Ginny pulled Hermione's hair back into a ponytail, before going to the sink and wetting a cloth. Hermione leaned back against the shower, wiping her mouth, as Ginny squatted down, pressing the cloth against Hermione's forehead. "Oh 'Mione, honey, I hate to see you like this…I wish there was something that I could do. I'm so sorry about this. I don't think mum ever had it this bad, at least she never mentioned it."

There was a tap at the window, and Ginny jumped to her feet. "Oh…maybe that's from mum."

"Maybe it's from Ron? Oh…again." Hermione leaned over the toilet and continued to vomit, while Ginny retrieved the letter.

"It's from Mum." Ginny exclaimed and she heard Hermione sigh with disappointment.

"Here's what she writes." Ginny started. "Dearest Hermione. Arthur and I are so thrilled to become grandparents. Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and the twins say congratulations as well. Percy returned to work this week, so he doesn't know just yet. You might drop in on him sometime to tell him he'll be an uncle. Have you told my Ronnie that he's to become a father…I just know he'll make a great Dad. We haven't heard from him, but we know he's in good hands. I understand from Minerva that Ginny is with you? Well, she won't have to stay for much longer. Arthur and I are returning as soon as possible. I know you must be frightened and feeling alone. I'm sorry we weren't with you. We'll stop in just as soon as we get in. Oh…I can't wait. Love you! P.S. Love you too Ginny!" Ginny finished and folded the letter once again.

"She hasn't heard from Ron either?" Hermione questioned.

"No, but they're coming home soon. That's good news, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Of course it is, but I want Ronald. I want my husband. At the very least, I want him to know he's going to be a daddy. I'm just scared that he's going to come back to a fat wife, who kept a secret from him." Hermione stated, pulling herself from floor and hobbling back to her bed.

"Maybe we'll hear from him soon." Ginny said reassuringly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go to class 'Mione. And haven't you got to get ready for work?"

"Yes, yes, I'm going…just let me get some ginger ale for my stomach."

The two women got dressed, but not without a few more interruptions by Hermione's continued nausea. Soon, they were both ready to step inside the floo and go to their separate destinations.

"Have I told how much it means to have you here Ginny? I've not been the best company this month. I love you so much, and I'm glad that you've been around. It's made not having Ron around a lot easier."

"Hermione, no thanks is needed. You're my sister now, and I'm pretty sure my brother would kill me if I didn't help you. He really loves you know?"

"I do know, I just wish I could hear him say it right now."

"I love you baby." A familiar voice said.

"RONALD!!!" Hermione screamed as she ran towards her husband, who had just appeared from the floo. Ron wrapped his arms around his wife and twirled around the room.

"I've missed you so much!" He claimed. "I've wanted to tell you where we were, but I couldn't, still can't, but somehow that owl from the hospital found us, and they granted me a leave of sorts. Are you okay, I mean, I went to St. Mungo's first, but they said you'd been discharged. Everythings okay, isn't it?" Ron was playing one hundred questions with his wife, who was busy nuzzling his neck and squeezing the life out of him. He quickly turned to his sister, who was taking her cue and stepping into the floo. "Harry says he loves you, sends kisses…and that's all I'd allow him to send." Ginny smiled before flooing away.

"MMmm, I've missed you. Please just hold me like this for the rest of our lives." Hermione said, kissing the sensitive area of Ron's neck that met with his earlobe.

Ron couldn't focus, and fumbled with his wife to the couch, before pushing her away slightly. "Baby, there's time for that, but what's wrong, why were you in the hospital." He brushed her hair away from her face, seeing now the bags under his wife's eyes, and the redness that surrounded the brown orbs he loved so much.

"I…everything's fine Ron…just got some news. I'm fine Ronald, perfectly healthy…just, utterly…" Hermione began crying, and Ron drew her into him, shushing her and rubbing her back.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it. I'll quit training, and we'll get through it."

"Oh no Ronald, don't quit, I'm overreacting, I'm just hormonal. You see, I'm…I seem to be pregnant Ronald." Hermione cried harder into his shoulder.

"And this is bad 'Mione? I mean, I know we didn't plan this, but we can…" Ron tried to comfort his wife, but she stopped him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE???? I'VE BEEN HERE, PUKING MY GUTS OUT FOR THE PAST MONTH, AND YOU'LL BE RETURNING TO TRAINING. I'LL GO THROUGH THIS PREGNANCY ALONE. I SIMPLY CAN'T DO IT RON…NO…I'LL NOT HAVE THIS BABY."

"Hermione? What are you saying? Are you telling me, you're going to abort our baby, just because it wasn't planned…seriously? I'll demand a longer leave…I'll get a normal job at the ministry, I don't have to be an auror. This is our baby Hermione, OUR BABY. You can't just kill it, because you think that you're not ready. I won't allow it. I have a say in this you know." Ron argued with her. "I didn't come back to argue with you. I've missed you. Let's just slow down, take it upstairs, relax a bit, re-acquaint with one another." Ron said, picking his wife up, trotting towards their bedroom.

"ARE YOU KIDDING RON!?! We can't do this while I'm pregnant. I can't believe I've just told you I'm pregnant, and I don't want it, and all you think of is sex." Hermione fought out of his arms.

"It's not that, I just thought we'd both be more relaxed if we just…you know. It always makes me feel better, and I have been with a bunch of sweaty men for several months. I just want to hold you, even if we can't do anything. I've missed your feminine touch, having your soft body close to mine, your head resting on my chest, feeling your breasts heave against me when your sleeping so deep. I love you."

Hermione softened and fell again into Ron's arms. She kissed him, and then pulled him towards the bedroom. "I do want our baby Ron…I just needed to freak out for a moment. I haven't been able to do that, and I've really needed it, because although I don't want an abortion…the thought did cross my mind, because the rest of what I said was true. You'll be gone. I'll be going to the Healer alone, birthing classes alone, delivery alone…it's just a bit overwhelming. I'm sorry." Hermione led her husband to the bed. They sat on the edge of the bed, looking at one another, tension melting by the moment, forgetting their worries.

"So, how long do we have?" Hermione asked, forcing herself back into the reality of their situation.

"A week. Barely long enough to say 'hi' and catch up." Ron said morosely.

"But it is long enough that we could find out the sex of our baby." Hermione said hopefully.

"Is that necessary? In case you've forgotten, you've married a Weasley. We'll be having a boy." Ron said proudly.

"Maybe not…there's still hope for a girl…I mean look at Bill and Fleur."

"Well, she's part Veela…so she counterbalances the Weasley side.

"Can we not argue about this? I just wanted to share something of this pregnancy with you before you left."

"Of course…I can't wait. Now! C'mere!" Ron said, as he pushed his wife back onto the bed and quickly pushed her shirt up, not going for her breasts, as she thought he might, but instead, placing his hands on her belly. "Hello baby! I'm daddy! Ignore your mummy…she talks crazy!"  
"Ronald stop!" Hermione giggled as she slapped Ron's head playfully. He now had his head rested on Hermione's belly.

"That's right baby…see how mummy treats me. She loves to hate me, and smack me around. In short…it's kind of how you came to be." Ron quickly moved to his wife's face and captured her lips. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and ran it along her teeth, before meeting with her tongue and twining them." Hermione flipped over to be on top of Ron.

"Just because we can't, doesn't mean I can't do something for you while you're here." She smiled wickedly at him, as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you? Oh…that's nice…" Ron settled in as his wife put a finger to his mouth.

"Shh…just like you said, you've been with sweaty men for months…now let me give you something to tell them about when you get back." She continued to grin as she kissed his now bare chest, using her fingers to work over his ribs.

She nibbled a bit on his nipples, and ran her tongue around the sensitive area surrounding it. Her hand found their way to his waistband, and she began tugging at the buttons as she continued working him over with her tongue. Ron ran his hands through his wife's hair, before assisting her with his pants. He lifted his hips from the bed as she tugged them off. His boxers came down in the process, and she looked up at him and giggled. It was the same giggle she had the first time they had made love, and he loved that he could still do this to her.

She stepped back a bit to undo her own shirt, and then her bra, relieving her breasts of their confines. She immediately saw his reaction, and resumed her kisses on him, pressing her breasts against his bare chest. He grew harder as she did this, and again ran his hands through her bushy hair, enjoying the warmth that she was giving him, as well as the tingling sensation he received when her hair would brush the more sensitive areas of his anatomy.

Finally, a new sensation hit him, as he realized she was licking the tip of his now engorged member. "Uhh…ohhh." He cried, as she continued running her tongue up and down his shaft. She traced a vein with her tongue as she fondled his testicles. He groaned a little more, and without further notice, she took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his shaft. He felt he was going to explode as she sucked on his member and began bobbing her head up and down, sucking him in, then pulling him out. She used her hand for the remaining portion of his shaft, working in time with her head movements. Soon, Ron was bucking his hips, fucking his wife's mouth, until she firmly pressed her hands on his hips, holding him in place. This turned him on further, the idea of his wife dominating him a little, not allowing him to reach his peak until she wanted him to.

Hermione focused her concentration on her writhing husband, wondering how much longer she could hold him off. It turned her on to please him like this, to see him twitching, to feel his member warm inside her mouth. And then, with continued focus, she allowed her throat to relax, pulling the rest of his aching member into her mouth. She nearly gagged, but forced her focus on keeping her throat muscles relaxed as she pulled him further in. She pulled gently on his testicles, holding him at bay just a while longer. Hermione felt her husband tremble beneath her, concentration and pleasure etched on his face, sweat gathered in his chest hair, and she finally released his testicles, allowing him the relief he so desperately wanted. She milked him inside her throat, taking in his entire load as he spilled. Slowly she pulled her mouth away from him, dragging her tongue along her husband's slowly softening cock, making sure he was clean when she pulled him out.

She pulled herself up to lay beside her husband, who was panting an sweating. She rest her hand on his soft member and kissed him gently. "You've never done that for me before." He said, his breathing finally slowing.

"I know." She replied, now tracing patterns on his bare chest.

"Wherever did you learn how to do that…and please don't tell me Viktor." He asked, now twining her hair around his fingers.

"No…no, I told you I only ever kissed Viktor. Ginny told me…" But she was cut off.

"DON'T finish that statement, lest I should go back and kick Harry's ass."

"Oh Ronald…when are you going to accept the fact that they ARE getting married?" Hermione teased him.

"I accept that Hermione, really I do…I just choose to think that like us…Harry and Ginny are waiting." Ron replied.

"Whatever you want to believe sweetie…she's your sister. You know her better than anyone and she's always been a traditional, rule abiding type girl." Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The lovers lay there for what seemed like an eternity. Ron was spooning Hermione, and she fit into him like the perfect puzzle piece. He protectively wrapped his arm around her stomach, rubbing it slightly as if hoping to experience his baby in a physical way.

"Can you feel it 'Mione? I mean, do you know there's a baby inside you." He asked in a whisper.

"Not at all Ronald. I…it still doesn't seem real to me. Aside from morning sickness, nothing's different. I don't feel anything inside of me, and sometimes I wonder if there really is a life inside of me. I'm not really showing anything just yet, and I can still fit into all my clothes. I'm only just 3 months. Maybe I'll get lucky and not get too fat."

"I hope you get big as a house…you'll just be more beautiful to me. I can't tell you how sexy it is, you growing my baby in here." He said, pulling her closer to him.

"Well…we'll see if you feel any different when you come home for Christmas and I'm 5 months pregnant…you'll barely be able to fit your arms around me. I've heard that after the first trimester, the baby really starts to grow."

"I love you so much 'Mione. Thank you for this gift."

"I love you too Ronald."

The week that Ron was home went by quickly, and it had made all the difference in Hermione's mood. She loved coming home from work and having him ask her how her day was. She loved the way he held her until she fell asleep, and she loved the way he took care of her when she was sick. The thought of his leaving was more than she could bare, and so, she chose to ignore it all together. Ron on the other hand was going out of his way to see that Hermione was taken care of when he left, arranging for someone in his family to spend every day of the week with her. Molly was Monday, Arthur was Tuesday, Fred was Wednesday, George was Thursday, and Ginny stayed the weekend. Ron needed to make sure that Hermione wasn't stressed when he was gone, and he felt beyond guilty that he had to leave, that she had to work. Had he been Harry, she could have simply stayed home and been pregnant, not that she would have, but they needed the money. It was already going to be financially tight when she took her maternity leave.

On their last night together, Hermione was a wreck. Crying randomly, and avoiding looking Ron in the face. She told him she couldn't bare to go back to sleeping alone, that life was just too hard without him, and his family, however kind, were not substitutes. As they were getting ready for bed that night, Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to the bed, sitting her down at the edge and squatting in front of her. He kissed her hand, and forced her to look at him.

"I have something for you." He said, before standing up and crossing to the dresser. He pulled out a tattered, leather bound book, dusted it off and presented her with it.

"A book? Honey, I love books, but that won't help me when you're gone." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's not just a book, it's a journal." He replied. "A very special, rare journal."

"Ronald, really…" But he quickly placed his finger to her lips.

"A long time ago, when there was the first war with Voldemort, many aurors and wizards had to leave their families to go fight. Like now, they weren't always able to disclose their location, so a few wizards got together and created some journals. As you are the brightest witch of your age, I'm sure you can guess that they aren't normal journals. This particular journal has a twin, which I have. Anything you write in your journal will show up in mine, and anything I write will show up in yours. Notice the lettering on the front..." Barely noticeable was the word "read" on one side of the journal, and upon flipping it over, the other side had the word "write" on it. "Now, we can always talk to one another…and furthermore, when I return home, we can join the two journals to create a sort of book of letters. I think we should call it a pregnancy journal."

Hermione had tears streaming down her face and could not bring herself to speak just yet, so Ron took a seat next to her, and pulled her into him. "I got it from one of the older aurors, who said he used it to keep in touch with his daughter during the war. Most of the journals had been destroyed."

"I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley. I don't see how I deserve you as a husband."

"I love you too 'Mione. You too baby." He said kissing her belly.

The two curled up in the bed, enjoying their final hours together, breathing each other in.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hermione woke up to find her bed empty, her husband gone, and her stomach queasy. She quickly went to bathroom and spilled herself into the toilet, sobbing at the same time. After a good, hot shower, and a long cry, she returned to her bedroom in her robe. She immediately opened the journal to the 'read' section.

My Dearest 'Mione,

I could not bare to wake you this morning, because I could not bare to see you cry. I guess I'm a weak husband, but you could fill an ocean with the tears you cried last night. I thought it best to leave while you were still at peace. I love you, and I love our baby. Write soon.

Love,

Ronald

A month had passed since Ron had left again, and Hermione was now 4 months pregnant. The pregnancy journal had made not seeing Ron as often much more tolerable, and whether or not she wanted to admit it, having a Weasley at her home when she got back from work was comforting. It made her feel so much better to have someone from Ron's family witness her pregnancy, support her. Surprisingly enough, the Weasley men were quite adept at fixing meals. Dinner was always ready for her when she got home, the house stayed orderly, and the laundry was always fresh. She just hadn't expected Ron's twin brothers to be such good organizers, but they said they had to be because of the business. The Weasley's were a good family, and she was quite happy to have joined it.

It was Friday night, and she had just finished dinner with Ginny, and the two were settling down on the couch with a cup of tea, when it occurred to Hermione.

"I'm not sick."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I just ate, and I'm not nauseated, and come to think of it, I didn't throw up this morning either." Hermione smiled and crossed her fingers that she was finished with the morning sickness.

"My niece has decided to let you live the good life for a while. That's good." Ginny said, placing her hand on Hermione's belly.

"Please don't say that Gin…you know it'll be a boy. Much as I'd love to have a daughter someday, genetics are against me."

"Well, you and Ron just may have to be persistent, like mum was. I was the first girl in 7 generations, then again, mum was the only one to persist past 4 tries in like 5 generations." Ginny laughed.

"You think you're so special, being the girl, don't you?" Hermione teased. "But honestly Gin…I think I won't be that persistent. And anyways, if anyone in the family is going to have a girl…it's going to be you."

"And not for a very long time! Sorry 'Mione, much as I'm thrilled that I'm going to be an aunt, this motivates me to be extra careful with Harry when we get married. I couldn't do what you're doing. And, I'm not exactly sure how it is that you aren't freaking out all the time."

"I do my fair share Ginny, but this pregnancy journal that your brother gave me has been a Godsend. I freak out with him. By the way, he told me to tell you that he and Harry should be back for Christmas, but it's just going to be few days. Harry says he loves you, he misses you, and he can't wait to share with you some mysteries of wand lore."

Ginny blushed a little and looked away from Hermione, but it was too late. Hermione had caught sight of the redness creeping into her friends face, and now that she had turned away, she noticed that Ginny's ears were going red as well. "Ginny Weasley, what are you hiding? You're blushing."

Ginny giggled before turning, flush faced, to Hermione. "Studying wand lore is our code for…well…you know?"

"NO…you're kidding me? You randy bunch of teenagers. And how cliché!"

"Well, no one else has caught on to it, otherwise Ron wouldn't have written it, would he?"

"Ronald would have died if he'd known that he passed along a sex message to his sister, from his best mate. Not to mention, I'm sure he would have beat Harry up. You know Ronald believes that you and Harry are waiting?"

"And let him keep thinking that!"

The two sisters talked for a while longer before Hermione turned in for the evening, taking a seat at her writing desk and pulling the pregnancy journal towards her.

Dear Ronald,

Mark today in your calendar as a landmark day. Two reasons for this.

The first reason is that it's the first day since I found out I was pregnant

that I haven't had morning sickness. The second reason that this is a red-

letter day is because as I was getting dressed today, I grabbed my favorite

pair of jeans, and put them on. But when I tried to button them up, I

couldn't get them buttoned. In fact…I couldn't even suck in and button

them up, let alone get them zipped. In any case, I took the jeans off, and

went to the mirror. I looked in the mirror, and Ron…you wouldn't believe

it, but there it was…a small bump. I have a baby bump! It's small, but

it's our baby Ron! I wish you were here to see it. Just a little pooch, and

I suddenly feel very pregnant. I feel like there is now physical proof that a

baby is growing inside me. I didn't show Ginny yet, because I wanted to

make sure you knew first. Let me hear from you soon. I love you very

much Ron, and so does baby! I'll be waiting for Christmas…and by then

you won't be able to get your arms around me.

Love you,

Your 'Mione

Hermione lay down her quill, and got into bed. She rested her hands on her baby bump and closed her eyes. She wandered what Ron was doing at this moment, and would he read the journal before he went to sleep. She allowed herself to drift into sleep, dreaming of Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Christmas in the Granger-Weasley household…the week before Christmas to be exact. Hermione was 6 months pregnant, and had grown considerably since her baby bump had made its first appearance. The snickers from her family had happened sooner than she would have liked. She'd turn her back to walk away, and someone would always laugh. She hated this. Hermione had only recently begun to waddle, but everyone had noticed, and everyone had laughed at her. Molly was beyond tickled. She hadn't seen Fleur go through her pregnancy, and was thrilled to see one of her grandchildren grow in utero. She loved Hermione like a daughter, and it was a thrill to be able to share her pregnancy secrets with her. Hermione had kept one secret from her mother-in-law though…she had to share it with Ron first. She wanted to make him want to come home sooner.

She retreated to her room and picked up the journal. There was a note from Ron.

Dearest 'Mione,

Harry and I will be home soon. Even if it's just for a bit, I'm dying to see

you. Harry and I have been practicing dueling, and I fear we've beaten

each other up a bit. Don't worry though, we think we'll be healed by the

time we get home. Between you and me…I think Harry's gone soft. I

was able to stun him on a quick draw. I asked him where his head was,

and he said he was thinking about wand lore. I think the boy's gone

yumpy. Anyway, how are you? Family been driving you crazy with the

holidays? Let me know. See you soon.

Love and kisses,

Ron

Hermione picked up her quill, smiling to herself as she placed it to the paper. What a hoot? Ron beating Harry for once. She didn't want to spoil his happiness by telling him that Harry had been thinking of shagging Ginny. She laughed and began to write.

Ronald,

Well…it's official, I can only see the very tips of my toes. I'm quite sure

I won't even see that, when I wake in the morning. The baby just gets

bigger and bigger. You won't find me at all attractive when you get home.

I've got these white marks across my belly, that Molly says are stretch

marks. Stretch marks Ron, can you believe it? My baby has grown so

much that my skin wears marks from him. Anyway…another first.

I was laying in bed last night, my hand on my stomach, when I felt the

oddest vibration. Relax, don't panic, as I know you're doing as you read

this. I ignored it, but then it happened again, so I deepened my grip on my

belly. The sensation was more clear this time. The baby was moving!

Ron, I've never felt anything like it in the world. I don't think the baby

was kicking, but he was definitely moving, shifting. Then I had to pee.

He seems to have shifted so that he is using my bladder as a pillow. In

any case…I didn't tell any of the family yet. It's only right that you heard

about it first. I won't tell anyone til you get home and feel it for yourself.

So, hurry home sweetheart. We miss you and we love you.

Love and kisses,

Hermione and son

Hermione placed the journal and quill on her nightstand, before pulling the covers to her neck. It was cold in her house, and she was sure the fire had burned out. It was becoming more difficult to sleep, as her belly grew. She smiled to herself, thinking how 6 months ago, she had gotten married and pregnant. Hell, she'd only just graduated 8 months ago. Her life had changed so drastically over the past year, that she barely recognized herself. She was no longer Hermione Granger, brainiac, know-it-all, but Hermione Weasley, wife and mother-to-be. She was not disappointed with this change, just a little sad that her husband was not with her. Life was moving too fast at times, and she worried most about the money, though if they could just make it through Ron's training, he would be making a significant amount of money, but the baby would come before that would happen. She still needed to prepare a nursery, and that cost money that she simply didn't have. She was stretched very thin just paying the bills. Hermione sighed…it was the holidays. She would worry after Christmas


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Eve…no Ron, no Harry. The Weasley's had come to Hermione's to spend Christmas Eve. Christmas Day, they would be at the Burrow. Ginny appeared distant and sad, no doubt beginning to worry that perhaps Harry would not be allowed home for Christmas. She hadn't seen him in 6 months, and although most of the time she had been fine, the holiday season was beginning to wear her down. Everybody had somebody for the Christmas holiday. Couples shopping in Hogsmeade, kissing underneath the mistletoe, singing carols, and walking hand in hand. To top it all off, it had been snowing for three days, and nothing said loneliness and isolation better than snow outside, fire inside, and nobody to cuddle you.

Ginny sat on the couch, her legs tucked up under her, staring blankly into the fire, clutching her mug of hot cocoa. It was already dark, but the glare of white still shone through the windows as the moonlight bounced off the snow banks, and made the falling snow flakes appear to be glittering. A few packages were stuffed under Hermione's tree, no doubt for Ron, who had always loved receiving presents. Ginny's concentration broke as Hermione took a seat next to her.

"I don't know if I can tolerate anymore weight…my back is killing me as it is." Hermione said, breaking the silence. The rest of the family seemed to be busily working on the tree or in the kitchen.

"You will if you want my niece to be strong and healthy." Ginny said, placing her hand on Hermione's swelling stomach.

"Ginny please…I've been calling the baby a boy. Ronald thinks it may be a girl, but deep down, I know he wants a son so bad he can taste it."

"Well, what do you want Hermione?"

"I don't really care, so long as the baby is healthy. I know every mother-to-be says that, but I mean it. I…well, of course at some point I would love to have a baby girl, but I'm not so in love with the being pregnant bit that I want to do it over and over again until I get one."

"Yeah, but you might feel differently about being pregnant if Ron had been around, which he will be…it's just, not this time."

"You're right Gin, but still…your mother is a saint for doing this 6 times…and not that you need a bigger head, but it was all in a hope to get you. I'm glad she did it though, otherwise, she'd never have had Ronald. I wish they'd hurry up and get here."

"Me too." Ginny said, giving her sister-in-law a squeeze.

The two sat together for a while in silence, listening to the ticking of the clock and the crackle of the fire. Molly had put some Christmas music on, in hopes of lifting her daughters' spirits. It was getting late, almost time for the Weasley's to return to the Burrow, when Hermione felt an odd presence in the room. She gripped Ginny's arm and began to look around. Ginny had felt it too, and goosebumps had formed on her arm. Then, something amazing happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Hermione and Ginny felt a pressure on their lips. The kiss of their returned lovers. Giving into the sensations, both girls reached forward to claim their men, pulling the invisibility cloaks from their bodies, but there were no cloaks. Molly walked in, perplexed by the sight of her two girls passionately kissing the air. It was the oddest thing she'd ever seen. Then, magic revealed itself, and their sweethearts appeared, breaking the kiss and looking lovingly into their eyes.

"We've only just learned to make ourselves invisible without a cloak." Harry said, pulling Ginny upright as he wrapped her in a body warming hug.

Hermione stared tearfully into Ron's eyes, as he gently touched her face.

"You're more beautiful than I've ever seen you. So, why are you crying?" Ron said.

"I cry at everything these days Ron…I'm just overwhelmed. How can you think I'm beautiful, when I'm as big as a house? I can't even give you a proper hug."

Ron placed another hand on Hermione's bulging belly, while still drinking in the glow of her fire-lit face. "You are beautiful…and yeah, you've grown, but I think pregnancy suits you. I may have to keep you this way. What do you think of staying home and being the barefoot pregnant wife of my dreams?" He teased.

"I'd say that you are crazy Ronald Bilius Weasley, and you'd feel quite different if you'd been around for my mood swings. Still I love you." Hermione exclaimed, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Stand up and let me get a proper look at you." Ron said, offering Hermione a helping hand. Hermione twirled slowly, before facing him again. "That's my kid in your belly, isn't it?"

"Yes…and did you get my message last week?" She asked.

"Yeah. Has it happened anymore?"

"It's happening now. Would you like to feel?" Hermione asked, and Ron nodded vigorously.

Hermione took Ron's hand and moved it to the far left side of her stomach, adjusting it ever so slightly, and they waited. An astounding look of surprise filled Ron's eyes, and they got as big as saucers. He nearly jumped, and quickly removed his hand.

"That's weird that is…does it hurt you? I mean, is it painful? Seems like it'd hurt." Ron asked, searching her stomach with his hand to find the place again. He found it again, and it was as if there was the slightest push against the palm of his hand. He then leaned closer, placing his ear to the spot. "Hi baby. I'm daddy."

"It doesn't hurt Ronald. It's just a bit uncomfortable at times, but it's his way of letting me know he's in there. As if I could forget."

"You shouldn't be on your feet…I'm a bad husband. Sit! Can I get you something, anything at all?" He asked attentively, as he helped her take a seat on the couch.

"Just sit with me, and hold me." Hermione said, pulling Ron down beside her.

The young husband and wife only just realized that Harry and Ginny had disappeared, and Ron made to get up and go find them. "Leave them be Ron." Hermione commanded and kept him by her side. Slowly, the rest of the family emerged, Molly wielding a camera, as she snapped a lovely picture of Ron and Hermione. Ron had one arm around his wife, and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Hermione fit perfectly into his arms Molly thought, and then she took a close-up photo. Hermione was holding Ron's hand to her belly, their fingers twined together. Christmas was perfect.

A short while later, Harry and Ginny emerged from the spare room, red faced. Their clothes were a bit disheveled, and they continued to stare into each other's eyes like lovesick puppies. The whole family had a seat and played catch-up. Indeed it was a perfect evening. The family was together, singing and talking. Ron and Harry eventually played chess, while Arthur and Molly surveyed their family from the kitchen table. Fred and George were deep in contemplation in the corner, no doubt thinking of their next great joke…and Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch…a content look upon her face. Ginny grabbed a blanket and covered her with it, before joining Harry and Ron…taking a seat in Harry's lap.

Hours later, Hermione stirred, rubbing her eyes and looking around her. She saw Ron, sitting at the end of the couch, her feet in his lap, and surprisingly enough…a book in his hand.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked, trying to sit up, for a moment forgetting her swollen belly.

"They left over an hour ago. They didn't want to wake you, said they would see you tomorrow. Do you want anything?"

"Well, I'd like to know what you are reading?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..yeah, it's just…well…it's not much, just a…well…uh…it's a pregnancy book okay." Ron stammered.

"That's so cute Ronald! I just….aww, ohh…that's nice!" Hermione started.

Ron had begun rubbing her feet, squeezing them tenderly. Again, they were quiet, and Hermione stared at the glittering Christmas tree.

"I got you something Ron…a Christmas gift. I'd like you to open it tonight, not with the rest of the family. It's under the tree, the red package."

"'Mione, I thought we agreed not to do the Christmas gift thing. We don't really have the money for it. We're supposed to be saving for the baby." Ron said, getting up and retrieving the gift.

"I've been saving for it since we got married, long before I knew I was pregnant. I wanted you to have it. Open it." Ron couldn't restrain the smile from creeping to his lips as he seated himself again on the couch, with the package.

Ron slowly tore the red shiny paper, Hermione looking at him with happiness and anticipation. A plain gift box was under the wrapping. He paused before opening the box. He pulled the ribbon off and slid off the box top. Inside, folded was a black cloak.

"Hermione…is this…is this an auror's robe?"

"Yeah. I wanted my man to have the best." Hermione blushed.

"Honey…'Mione…we can't afford this. But, just look at these concealment pouches, and the built-in programmable portkey. Merlin is this a…?" He stammered.

"A Mad-Eye Moody model? Yeah, it is…just came out. Look at the back hood."

"Is that an eye?"

"Yep. It's a sensory eye that detects anything behind you, invisible or not. You should be well protected." Hermione beamed, almost as excited as her husband was.

Ron fumbled with the cloak, running his fingers over it. It was extremely light. It was perfect. He stood up to try it on, and then noticed it. "Did you do this?" He asked, running his fingers of the embroidery.

"I wanted to make sure nobody else could use it, so I embroidered it with…"

"Auror Weasley! It's beyond wonderful! I love that you know me so well. No one could love me the way that you do." He leaned down and kissed her, before strutting back the tree and retrieving a small gold package. "So I got you something too. But before you say anything, I couldn't afford anything nearly as nice as what you got me. It's just a little something, so you'd know I hadn't forgotten."

Hermione opened the small package before her. She pulled out a small, clear glass orb. On one side, the glass ball said "Ron Loves Hermione Always" and on the other, it said "First Christmas." Hermione began to cry as Ron helped her to her feet.

"Let's hang it, shall we?" Ron escorted her to the Christmas tree to hang the ornament on the tree.

Once they found the perfect spot on the tree, they stared at it. Hermione noticed a flutter of movement from the orb. Upon looking closer, she saw an image inside the glass ball. It was an image taken from Ron and Hermione's wedding. Ron was twirling Hermione around the dance floor, and she was laughing. It was a wonderful Christmas. The two slowly made their way to the bedroom, Ron leading her with a hand on the small of her back.

It felt wonderful to share the same bed again. It was only a queen bed, and they had to snuggle close together. The next day they would enjoy the formal family Christmas. No doubt, they would receive quite a few things for the baby. But that was to be tomorrow. Tonight, they loved being back in each other's arms again.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas passed by way too quickly. Harry and Ron left after only a week, but not before transfiguring the spare bedroom into a nursery. Hermione had been right about the baby gifts. In fact, the only gift that she had received that had been just for her was the ornament that Ron got for her. She had received a crib, a changing table, a stroller, a bassinet, and several other things. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had made a beautiful nursery that Hermione was spending more and more time in. There was this perfect rocking chair that Bill had made for her. She sat for hours, reading and rocking. She was nearly 8 months pregnant now, and was officially on her maternity leave.

Ron and Hermione continued using their journals in the most romantic of ways. He'd write in kisses to her and she to him. They had gotten to where they were scheduling chat sessions. They'd write back and forth to one another, asking about each other and about the baby. Hermione would voice her fears of labor, Ron, his fears of his final examination. Ron's captain had given him a connector. It was a type of magical emergency button. It was meant as a one-time use for when Hermione went into labor. Upon touching the connector, he would be transported to wherever Hermione was.

It was far more difficult for Hermione to maneuver her home, as she was nearly twice as big as she had been at Christmas. The Weasley's practically moved in, and busied themselves with anything they could, simply waiting for Hermione to pop. It was a bit much for Hermione, the way they would stare at her constantly, not allow her to do anything for herself, and were always wanting to feel the baby kick. Hermione loved when Ginny returned to Hogwarts for the week, because she was the worst. She was headstrong, willfull, and had the energy that Molly did not. She'd buzz around the room at ninety miles per hour always doing something in preparation for the baby.

Hermione finally got her dream of peace and quiet at the start of her eighth month. She'd begged the Weasley's to allow her a day of beauty and rest in her home, and now she was soaking in a steaming hot bubble bath, her pregnancy barely covered by the bubbles. Her son had been incredibly active in the past month, to the point of her not sleeping. The hot bath was just what she needed to relax, and maybe it would relax the baby as well. After a good soak in the tub, Hermione curled into her bed, taking with her a book that she was reading on pregnancy. The baby seemed to have settled. He was finally resting comfortably, Hermione imagined it was only to conserve his strength for what she imagined to be a painful labor. She may get a proper night's sleep.

Hermione rolled over and glanced at the clock…2AM…he was at it again. And then she felt it again. It wasn't the baby kicking, it was a small, painful cramp. Hermione winced, and waited. 35 minutes later, it happened again. She was in labor, and it was 2AM, and it was the one night that she'd sent the Weasley's away. She carefully forced herself out of the bed, got dressed, and made her way into the living room. She winced again…it had only been 15 minutes, and the pain intensity had increased. Looking into the fireplace, she grabbed some floo powder and stepped in. "St. Mungo's" she yelled.

Hermione soon found herself in St. Mungo's, and nurses were quickly rushing towards her. "I'm Mrs. Granger-Weasley. I think I'm in labor."

"It's okay sweetie…we'll get you a bed, get you taken care of. Now, who's your Healer?"

"Healer Hopkins…OHHHH. I think I'm having another contraction." Hermione cried out, clutching her stomach.

"Okay, okay…I'll notify Hopkins, and let's get you settled in. How far apart are your contractions?" The nurse said, levitating Hermione to her room, and placing her on the bed.

"There about 10 minutes…I…umff. I feel wet." Hermione said, as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, it'll be okay. It's just your water breaking. Now, if you can, put this gown on and the Hopkins should be here in a moment. Where's your husband? Your family?"

"Oh…hand me my jacket…I've got to let my husband know." The nurse retrieved Hermione's jacket, and she got the connector out. Touching it gently, their was a small vibration, and she knew the message had been sent. "AAAGGGGGHHHH!" Hermione screamed as another contraction hit her. They were increasing severely now…and the pain was becoming quite unbearable. She tried to breathe, but could not seem to focus.

"Well, Mrs. Granger-Weasley…it looks as if you'll finally meet your baby today. A bit early, but that shouldn't matter. The baby'll be fine. Let's have a look shall we?" Hermione shifted uncomfortably as the Healer examined her. Hermione was beginning to sweat profusely, trying to keep her composure. She couldn't see what the doctor was doing, because her belly was in the way. "Everything looks fine on this end. You're almost dialated. Lucky I'd say. Most first labors are very long. You'll deliver in the next hour or so."

"My husband…he's not here yet. I can't deliver before he gets here."

"You may not have a choice, as fast as your labor is progressing." The Healer commented.

Hermione was in pain. 30 minutes later, and Hermione couldn't stand it. The excruciating pain was like nothing she had ever felt before in her life. She didn't think she'd ever want to go through this again, especially if this had been an easy labor, as the healer had claimed. She screamed again, and barred down, trying not to push. The pressure was intense and her need to push was growing. The healer re-entered, smiling from ear to ear. "Your family is outside waiting, but I'm sorry, your husband hasn't arrived yet. I think it might be time for you to push though."

"No…I can't, Ronald's not here yet. I want to wait." She cried.

"You can't wait. The baby is coming. I can see the head. Now, with a little push, this baby will be born."

Hermione pushed with all she had, willing herself to breathe through the pain, willing herself to give Ron the son he so desperately wanted. It hurt her, and she could barely think. People were right, there was no greater pain than that of bringing a child into the world. And then quite suddenly, she felt the relief of pressure, before darkness took hold of her, as she succumbed to the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am going to have surgery tomorrow and will be out of commission for several days. I leave with you the next two chapters of the story. The story is almost complete. Hopefully, when I return, I will have a ton of reviews to read. You have all been wonderfully flattering. Thank you for your support. Now, enjoy the next two chapters.

Hours had passed since the birth, and yet the Weasley's waited patiently. The healers wouldn't say anything until Ron arrived. He was the husband, he should know first. And so, they waited for Ron. "MUM!" He yelled as he ran up the hallway towards his family, Harry close behind. "WHERE IS SHE…HAS SHE HAD THE BABY?" Ron was absolutely wild with excitement and fear. "The portkey didn't work and we had to fly."

"We've been waiting for you. The healers simply refuse to tell us anything because we're not you. She's in room 311."

Ron took a deep breath and walked towards the room, a smile creeping across his face. He was going to meet his son. Even he had finally given way to Hermione's thinking. They were going to have a boy. He tapped lightly on the door, before opening it. Healer Hopkins awaited him, the scene before him, one of total devastation. He looked from the healer to Hermione. The room was dark, but he could see Hermione staring into the wall. She did not register Ron's entrance into the room, so Ron rested his eyes again on the healer. Hopkins spoke, and Ron listened. After Hopkins finished his diatribe, Ron left the room, returning to his family.

Molly Weasley stood as her son approached her. "Mum," he whimpered and he fell into his mother's arms. His entire body racked with sobs, as his mother held him, and the rest of the family gathered, waiting to hear what was wrong. It took a while for Ron to compose himself enough to speak. His eyes were red and swollen, and his skin was blotchy. Molly was crying as well, and took her seat…waiting for what Ron had to say.

"I…we…" Ron took a deep breath. "Healer Hopkins said that the umbilical cord wrapped around the baby's neck. He called it stillborn. She died in the womb. Hermione delivered a dead baby…our daughter…I had a daughter. My daughter…my daughter…my…my." Ron collapsed on the floor, the rest of his family in tears. Ginny's head was buried in Harry's chest. Molly stared in disbelief as Arthur held her, and the twins looked nervously into their laps.

Nobody moved, nobody breathed, nothing was heard but the silent sobs from the various Weasley's. Nothing like this had ever happened to the family. They were always a happy family, and now, a dark cloud had settled over their happy existence. Footsteps were heard moving through the hallway. Healer Hopkins appeared.

"Mr. Weasley…I'm sorry to disrupt you, but a moment of your time is needed. If you'd follow me please." Ron got up, and followed Healer in a daze. They walked into a small room, closed off and quiet. He waited for the healer to speak. "Mr. Weasley…your wife has refused to see your daughter. I believe it important to the grieving process to see the child. I'd like to give you the opportunity to do that now." Healer Hopkins stepped back to reveal a tiny, bundled up form. Ron was overwhelmed, and didn't want to see his daughter, but he couldn't keep from moving closer.

Gently, carefully, and tenderly, Ron moved to pick up his daughter. She looked cold, but more obvious than the cool blueness that was setting into her cheeks, were the blue eyes that mirrored his own, and the fuzzy tufts of brown hair that sprouted from her head. He took her in his arms and tears were springing forth from his eyes before he knew what was happening. SNAP. Hopkins had taken a picture, laying it down before Ronald.

"Did you have a name picked out? We need one for the death certificate."

Ron stammered a bit, trying to get hold of himself. "Bella Grace. She is beauty and grace at the same time, wouldn't you agree?" He placed his daughter back, and took the picture.

"Your wife may want this picture…someday."


	10. Chapter 10

His wife. Ron snapped out of his grief long enough to remember that there was a childless mother in room 311 that needed him. He walked quickly back down the hallway, and opened the door to the darkened room. Hermione lay in the same position he had found her in earlier, her features grotesquely framed by the moonlight. He cautiously approached her bedside, for once, at a loss for words. There were no words in this situation he thought to himself. Ron saw that his wife's hair was still wet with moisture, her face still stricken with pain from the loss, her breasts still swollen with milk for their child.

Carefully, Ron climbed into the bed with Hermione, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. She began to weep, a weeping that came from so deep down in the soul that the dead themselves could hear it, and would cry as well. Hermione's entire body shook, but she said nothing. She didn't know what to say. Her baby was dead, her body had betrayed her daughter, killing her in the womb. It was her fault. She hadn't taken care of herself the way she should have. Just yesterday she had been upset with her baby for being too active, and when it stopped she was overjoyed for the rest. She didn't realize that when the baby stopped moving, she had died. She…a daughter…a desperately wanted, hard to get, daughter. Hermione's heart ached, and she shrunk further into her husband, who she had come to realize was holding her.

The muffled sounds of the hospital staff and her family were beginning to fill the room, and she didn't know if she was ready to be consoled for a loss she had not yet fully acknowledged. A sea of red hair filled the room, and they took a seat in various corners. Nobody spoke, but Ginny and Molly's cries were quite audible. The lone brunette approached her bedside, and she didn't know that she could look him, or anyone else in the face. She was ashamed. She had killed her child. It was her fault.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry said, kissing her forehead, as she turned away from him, not yet ready to hear those words.

Silence again, and the nurse injected her with something. The nurse looked to Ron, who looked questioningly at the staff member. "It'll help her sleep, and it'll start…well, it'll stop the lactation process…eventually." Hermione's eyes were already starting to blur. Her body ached and was sore from the labor. What a cruel trick of nature, to go through giving birth, only to have the baby be dead. She moaned as she drifted off to sleep, a mournful tone in her voice, one that seemed to be begging for death to claim her as well.

Ron slowly got out of the bed, covering Hermione with extra blankets, as her body shivered from a cold that didn't really exist in the room. He exited to the waiting room, and his family followed. Ginny could barely tear her eyes away from Hermione and her now flat belly, but she did as she felt her mother's pull. They all took a seat, waiting again for Ron to speak.

"I've named her Bella Grace for the sake of the death certificate. Mum, I'll need to arrange the funeral." He said, his voice shaky, as Harry placed a comforting arm on his best mate's shoulder. "I don't know what to say to her. How can I comfort her for a loss like this, when I can't quite bring myself to fully accept? She's my wife, but I don't know what to do for her." Harry again gripped his friend tightly.

"That's right Ron, she's your wife. She's Hermione, and she feels too much, all the time, and thinks too much, all the time, and right now, she's going through the worst possible loss anyone can experience. I don't know what you say to her, but I do know how important it is for you to just be there with her." Harry said, trying to find the words. "She's my best friend mate, and I don't know how to make her pain stop. No magic can take this away. I know you're hurting too, but part of the burden of being a man is having to be the stronger one."

"Hermione wouldn't see her. She refused to see our daughter. How could she not want to see her? She was so beautiful, the perfect unification of Hermione and me. She had these intensely blue eyes, and fuzzy brown hair, that no doubt would give Hermione fits to fix as she got older. Her nose, just slightly turned up, like her mother's, and she had my lips. Look at her…my perfect little girl! Why can't Hermione look at her." Ron yelled, throwing the picture down in front of his family, angry with his wife for her lack of interest in their daughter.

Molly stepped in, examining the photograph, and pulling at her son's head to rest on her shoulder. "You're right Ron…she is perfect…Bella Grace, the perfect name. But sweetie, you can't get mad at Hermione. Let her grieve in her own way. You'll show her this photo one day, and she'll be grateful, but not now. It's all too raw for her. I'm sorry son, but you cannot, nor will you ever understand the emotion that goes into bringing a child into this world. She's just gone through a painful delivery with disastrous results. She's prepared for nearly 9 months to bring a life into this world, and all she's brought is death. She needs to know that you don't blame her for that, because I promise you, she is blaming herself right now. It's the reason she couldn't look at her daughter when she was born, and can't bring herself to acknowledge her now. Give her time Ron, give her support, and most importantly…give her love." Molly Weasley always knew what to say for her children, and she always seemed to lessen the pain when she spoke.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days had passed since Hermione had given birth to her stillborn daughter. The paper had even gotten wind of it somehow, toting "Golden Trio Members Suffer Great Loss." Hermione had been discharged from the hospital, but refused to leave her room. She had not gone to the small funeral for her daughter, and she had refused all visitors outside the family. She banished all tokens of sympathy from the house. No flowers, no condolence cards, no food. The house was void of all signs of a grieving family.

Ron had been granted a small leave from the Auror Academy to attend to Hermione, but she wasn't receptive to him. He tried desperately to comfort his wife, but when they slept at night, she wouldn't allow him to hold her. The once seemingly small bed was now enormous, void of the extra flesh that had consumed it when Hermione was pregnant.

Many nights, Hermione had awakened frantically, hearing the sounds of a baby crying, a cold sweat covering her. She'd make her way to the nursery, taking hold of the baby blanket, that Molly had made, and sitting in the rocking chair. Her breasts would leak, and she was ashamed. She was told that she would stop lactating within a week, but a part of her didn't want to. A part of her held onto it, relishing the fact that she was not as she thought she was, empty and void. She usually slept in the rocking chair, finding it nearly impossible to be in the same bed as her husband, who she believed to resent her. The cries were bleeding over into her waking existence, and she couldn't empty her head of her crying child.

Nobody could understand that her daughter was haunting her, blaming her, taunting her. If only she hadn't taken that bath, pleaded with God to grant her a good night's sleep. Now she felt that she would never sleep again, though the healer had given her a sleeping draught. She didn't want to take it. She wanted to hear her baby's cries, she wanted to be punished for killing her daughter. She deserved it.

As the weeks wore on, Hermione was beginning to reclaim some sort of routine. She and Ron existed in silence, but they were finding a way back to each other. Ron would take her on long walks, down by the riverbank, where she would allow him to hold her hand. They walked in a sort of comfortable silence, each grateful to the other for not speaking of that which held them silent. Hermione spent most nights in their bed, finally allowing Ron to hold her again, but some nights she would still creep into the untouched nursery to sit in the rocking chair and listen to her daughter cry.

One day, on one of their many walks, Ron broke their comfortable silence. "I'd like to take you somewhere, if you'd allow me?" Hermione nodded and allowed her husband to lead her to a secluded place by the river's edge that she'd never been to. It was an Eden of sorts with trees offering shade from the spring's newly bursting sun. A stone pathway led to a bench, and a bench faced a rock. Ron escorted Hermione to the bench and sat her down. He conjured some flowers and placed them at the rock's front, where Hermione could make out the slight markings.

She soon realized that Ron had brought her to her daughter's grave, and she was strangely amused at how peaceful it was. She read the markings, and had only for the first time realized that someone had given her daughter a name. The stone read:

Bella Grace Granger-Weasley

Beloved Daughter

b. Feb. 17, 1999 d. Feb. 17, 1999

Hermione spoke, "Beautiful Grace…Ronald." She was overwhelmed with emotion, never having thought to give her daughter a name. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, as she finally allowed shock to leave and grief to overcome her.

She made her way to the stone and traced the lettering with her fingers. "I'm so sorry Bella. I'm sorry I killed you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother, a protective mother. I should have held you…should have cradled you in my arms…should have…I should have loved you." Ron stepped behind her, sitting down and pulling Hermione into his arms as she wept.

"It's not your fault 'Mione. It was never your fault. You were a perfect mother. Our daughter was perfect. Let it go…just let it all go." He pulled her closer to him, willing his strength to hold.

"I…I'm so sorry Ronald. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, that I couldn't help you…that you grieved alone…that you saw our daughter by yourself…that I couldn't…that I couldn't. I didn't want to see her. I should have seen her, held her, told her she was perfect…now I'll…I." Hermione couldn't continue, and buried her head in Ron's shoulder as she felt him shift into a different position. He pulled her away from him slightly, forcing her to look him in the eyes, as he mouthed the words 'I love you.'

"It isn't much, but here…" Slowly, Ron produced a photograph from his jacket pocket, and setting it in his wife's trembling hands. She saw a moving Ronald, his body shaking with emotion and tears cascading down his cheeks as he held a still, unmoving bundle in his arms. She could barely see the tiny face, but it was clear enough that she saw the stilled blue eyes and soft brown hair. It was her daughter. She had seen her daughter, and a gush of relief washed over her, cleansing her of the regret she had in not seeing Bella when she had been born. The still newlywed couple examined the photo through tearful eyes, bonded by a grief that was too great for a young couple to have to experience, but Ronald spoke through the grief again.

"'Mione, you have to let her go. We have to move on. Life goes on. It happens to fast to spend it grieving. Ginny will be graduating soon, which means she and Harry will wed. Ginny needs you. She needs someone who's been through it to help her. She doesn't want Fleur as her matron of honor. She wants you. And for that to happen, you have to get past this. We'll never forget our daughter, but we can't continue to thrive on the grief. Move with me Hermione. Let's make a life together. Come back to me…please." Ron spilled his heart, which had been aching for weeks.

"I…I can't go through this again Ronald. I need you to know that. I don't want any more children. I won't risk it. Please don't hate me. If you want me to move on, then you have to realize that I can't go through this again…the risk is too great and the pain is too much." Hermione said through her own tears.

"I think I'm okay with that 'Mione, and I don't hate you, but please…please don't close out the idea. Someday, when it's not so raw, you may want another baby, and we can go through it together."

Hermione was disgusted with the thought of having another baby, but didn't protest her husband. She knew he needed to cling to something…some hope, even if it was a fruitless hope. They returned to their home, no longer two separate, grieving people, but a couple, mourning the loss of their first child. They were moving on, even when they didn't feel they had the strength. When one was weary, the other would hold them up, and visa versa. It was a painful and difficult process, one which no couple should be tried with, so newly introduced to the world of matrimony, but they were dealing.

Ron completed his auror training in early summer, a few months after Harry, and Hermione returned to her work at the ministry. People, even her own family, still looked at her with sorrowful eyes, feeling sorry for her, and being afraid of saying the wrong thing. But Hermione pushed through it, and began to focus on Ginny and Harry's wedding, immersing herself in the planning. Molly allowed Hermione to help more than she would have, had the circumstances been different. Ginny would be a beautiful bride, and Harry a wonderful husband. Life goes on, and eventually, you have to move with it, or else everyone leaves you behind.

Hermione wanted to move on, and she was progressing fine. She couldn't bring herself to pack the nursery away, so she just locked the door, and she pretended it didn't exist. She still woke every so often to the sounds of a crying baby, and she would whimper. Ron would pull her closer and run his hands through her hair, offering a silent comfort. Yes, they would make it with the comfort of one another.


	12. Chapter 12

(7 Years Later)

"C'mon baby…push. Just one more try. Go on…push." He said, gripping her hand tighter.

"AGGGHHHH…I CAN'T" She screamed.

"Yes you can…just push. We'll do it together."

The couple took a deep breath in, and with one more great push, there was a scream…a beautiful sound. The baby wailed, feeling utterly exposed and frightened being in a new world. And then the baby was cleaned and wrapped. The proud father took the baby in his arms and started out towards the waiting area. He would introduce his child to the rest of his family. The father walked towards the waiting family members, and presented his beautiful boy to the waiting red-heads.

"James Sirius Potter. Isn't he handsome?" Harry said, holding his son up for the family to see. "Ginny's fine. She's tired, and of course anxious to get out, but she wanted you to all see our beautiful baby boy." Harry couldn't stop smiling as he handed his son the Molly Weasley, who was crying.

After 6 years of playing for the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny Potter had retired to, as she said, "pop out a few babies" with her husband. Harry and Ginny had been blissfully happy, and lived in nearby Godric's Hollow, just a few skips away from the burrow. Harry was a captain of his own auror team, but when Ginny said she had wanted to start a family, he stepped back to strategist. Now, he helped develop attacks, spells, protections, and occasionally, he helped train.

Molly passed little James around, and he eventually found himself in the caring arms of the only non red-head of the family. A bushy haired woman, with chocolate brown eyes, and a beaming smile. "He's perfect Harry. Looks just like Ginny." Hermione said, rocking the tiny bundle. "You'll be a great father." Ron stepped up behind her and looked over her shoulder at his adorable nephew. When Ginny became pregnant, Ron had finally acknowledged and accepted that his best mate was indeed having sex with his baby sister, but looking down at his nephew, he decided it would be alright.

"It'll be our turn soon." Ronald said as he snaked his arm around Hermione's very pregnant belly. They hadn't planned for the pregnancy, and there had been many a tear shed, but both Ron and Hermione were comfortably happy now that she was nearing her due date. She had found out about her pregnancy only 2 months after Harry and Ginny had announced theirs. Hermione went to the healer more than a normal woman would, but she had reason to. She never complained about the baby's movement, and lived each day, enjoying her pregnancy.

Everyone was shocked when Hermione gave birth to another girl. The tiny baby was almost the exact opposite of Bella Grace. She had brown eyes, instead of blue…red hair instead of brown. Rose Jean Granger-Weasley, and she was completely in love with her mother. Hermione quit her job at the Ministry, unable to part with the beautiful little girl that had been born to her. She and Ginny would spend their days lounging around the house, while both their kids slept in the same crib. Harry and Ron were so proud, they could barely contain themselves.

In the coming months, everyone was shocked to find that Ginny was expecting again. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and hugged his wife. "Life happens fast," he said. It would be a full 2 years later before Hermione would give birth to her son, Hugo Bilius Granger-Weasley, and their family would be complete. Ginny on the other hand, like her mother, did not stop until she got her daughter. Albus Severus had been born less than a year and a half after James Sirius, and 2 years after that, she had given birth to Lillian Ginerva Potter.

It's funny how life happens, the joys and the tragedies. Hermione and Ron had brought 3 children into the world, and only two had lived. They never forgot their first born, and sometimes, when Rose would look to her mother for comfort, she would feel the smallest pang of guilt that she hadn't been able to help her first born. Still, she had that precious picture of her daughter and Ron, and she kept it framed on her dresser, along with photos of her other two children. Life was different than how she had imagined it, but it was precious none the less. It was as Harry said it was…Life Happens Fast.


End file.
